Acts of Kindness
by MmmmChineseFood
Summary: Hinata is kind to everyone she meets. It's only fair her husband returns the favor. [M][Onsehot]


**Warning:** Language and implicit moments, if you catch my drift.

* * *

Sasuke has a very, _very _kind wife.

Hinata was always the first to rush to someone's aid. Enemy or friend, the fragile shinobi couldn't resist bleeding her heart out to whomever needed it. Every vagrant was given a coin when she graced their path. Every injury was looked into when she spotted it. Every person who smiled her way was given her signature cute one in return.

Sasuke found her kindness almost endearing. At least, it was at first.

...

The first time it became a nuisance was during a sparing session. His pent up frustration over painfully easy missions bled into his interactions. He snapped at his teammates and entered his home with a high kick to the door. It knocked it off it's hinges.

"Hyuuga!"

She came around the corner and raised an eyebrow at his tantrum. That wasn't even her last name anymore. "Yes?"

"Spar. Now."

She blanched. "O-Okay."

It took about 60 seconds of flying kunai and heavy exertion to realize there was a better way to relieve himself. He threw her against the closest tree and attacked. He barraged her with hands and fingers and his tongue down her throat.

Her squeal of surprise only fueled him farther. Her jacket zipper was ripped open (thank _Kami_ she had thirty) and her shirt was hoisted up. Sasuke dropped to his knees, exhaling against the flat of her stomach and seconds away from destroying the bindings on her chest. And then the worst thing possible happened.

They heard Naruto's stupid voice.

"Eh! Sasuke get up! Get up!" She tugged at his arms manically.

"…No."

She slapped his hand as it returned to her chest.

"No?!"

"Let the idiot watch."

This time his hand succeeded. His heart and member did little leaps of joy at her freed mounds.

"I-I don't wanna r-ruin his innocence!"

"Huh?" Because of course she would use her kindness to get out of this. The coward. He was just about to remind her of Naruto's sexy jutsu when she leapt from his grasp. Sasuke was left frowning at the spot his topless wife had once occupied. He suddenly had an image of chasing a half-nude Hinata through the trees.

The image was promptly shattered by Naruto's arrival. The blonde started spewing crap about reporting to the Hokage and finally getting a real mission. Sasuke knew he lost the first battle.

"Damnit, alright already. Just shut the hell up!"

Naruto yelled something about his hair and it's resemblance to a chicken butt. He took the opportunity to release his frustration in a manner much less stimulating.

…

The second time, it became annoying. For the genius everyone claimed the Nara to be, he could be a complete idiot. Well, maybe not an idiot, but definitely unoriginal. Either that or he had a weak spine. The damn bitch.

He let his bride-to be, Ino, whip him into a summer wedding. It wouldn't be a problem if they'd chosen ANY other day than the day of Sasuke's wedding two years prior. But of course they latched onto Hinata's summer solstice theme. Of course they planned their wedding on the exact day of _his_ and Hinata's anniversary, and _of course_ his wife happily agreed to plan it.

Forget the fact that each year that day was requested off. It was their personal reprieve from shinobi work, a day to walk around the house naked and take each other any time and any which way they pleased. All their planning and promising was reduced to rubble when Hinata felt she had to help a friend in need.

So where did that leave Sasuke? Sulking. What else?

His third glass of liquor went down hard at the reception. It was rough down his throat, and much to his dismay, only made his mini-me harder. It was the work of Kami that made his friends such idiots, and the work of Karma making Hinata's dress two sizes too small.

He watched his petite wife struggle to keep the bridesmaids dress up in between her tasks. Each time she bent over more slivers of skin were exposed from the slowly growing slit. Her running around flustered her face. The occasional drinks he past to her only made her skin enflame more and beads of sweat begin to form.

Sasuke stole this as an excuse to hold her hair at the nape of her neck. He used the opportunity to run his fingers against her skull, trying to make his desires to fuck her in a broom closet as apparent as possible.

His sweet girl understood. A glance his way gave more evidence of her own arousal than any words could. But his sweet, sexy girl always darted away to where she was needed. It annoyed him to no end. He was her husband after all. At what point did _his_ needs become a priority? The frustration made his eyes change crimson at any little annoyance or slip of more skin.

His bloodline taunted him. It's photographic memory ran through his wedding night and first anniversary. His face hardened with the image of what exactly that tiny dress covered. It replayed the ways in which she could bent, the elasticity of her core when soaked, and various ways he'd tested that with finger, tongue and member.

He didn't realize he broke his glass until Kakashi commented about his face being as red as his blood.

Sasuke promptly excused himself.

…

After the third time, it became unbearable. He was hungry and she was wet. From the shower, of course.

Pervert.

Sasuke watched her come from the shower with damp skin and dripping hair. A thin towel was wrapped around her chest. It pushed her cleavage painfully high and viewable to his hungry gaze. As if oblivious to his intent, she grabbed a brush from the night stand and sat on the bed.

This simply would not do.

He took the brush from her hands and threw it across the room. Hinata looked at it longingly.

"Sasuke."

He lapped up the bath water across her throat.

"Hmm?"

He overpowered her until they were both lying on the bed, his body pressing on top of hers.

"You're gonna break everything in the house."

He smirked against her skin before capturing her mouth with his own. He dragged it out in long, slow embraces. He nipped and lavished her lips until they were bruised.

"I'll make it up to you."

She was so turned on he could smell her. It made him pulse and strain against his pants. But, being the gentleman he was, Sasuke decided to fulfill his promise before indulging himself. If only he had foresight.

He unwrapped the towel from his wife and went to his knees (this was soon becoming his favorite position). He took her ankles and used them to carefully drag her body closer to his mouth. He spread her, latched an arm around one thigh and put the other over his shoulder. He was seconds from sedation, Sharingan blazing-

"Oh no!"

Sasuke whipped his head up.

"I haven't even started yet."

"Not you, I-I-" Her naked body jumped from the bed like a true ninja, "I forgot I had to help Sakura today and I-" all her clothes back on, all his precious efforts wasted, "I forgot and oh, Sasuke, I'm so late! I'm sorry! I love you! I'm sorry!"

Hinata was clicking the front door behind her when she heard an explosion. Yes, her husband would definitely break everything.

…

If he didn't know her so well Sasuke would say this was all a cruel, twisted joke at his expense. Fortunately he knew this was not the case. Hinata was just… Hinata. Beautiful, insecure, kind-hearted, sexy. Wait, go back! He dug his head out of the gutter from that last descriptor and found the answer to his problem.

His wife was too damn nice. Trying to preserve Naruto's innocence (HA!), aiding Ino at her wedding, and going out of her way help Sakura. She was like the less annoying female version of Naruto. Maybe the two _were _made for each other… Nah.

Screw NaruHina.

What Sasuke needed was a plan. A way to fight her metaphorical water with water. Ohhhh yes, two can play that game.

When Hinata came home from the hospital Sasuke was still in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and laughing like a madman.

She decided to keep walking.

…

He waited a week for his revenge. It's the monthly make-sure-Hinata's-husband-isn't-crazy family dinner and Sasuke can't wait.

He spends the moments before their departure dressing her. It's a strange request but she's honestly past caring. He takes his time running the fabric against her skin. The binding is done slowly, his hands teasing the ribbons across sensitive areas until they throb. Her face blushes beautifully and the color extends to her peaks. It takes too much effort to resist her kiss.

With Uchiha will he finished dressing her quickly and takes a step back. He smirked at her pout.

"We're gonna be late, _Hime_."

Hinata opened her mouth, then closed it. She reminds herself that she's past the point of caring.

…

It wouldn't be a Hyuuga dinner without the awkward. It's even worse tonight, as if the other inhabitants in the room can feel a plan brewing. Sasuke is besides Hinata, who's directly across from Hinabi. Their father is at the head of the table, removed from the three adults as much as possible.

They're halfway through the meal when Sasuke lays his hand on Hinata's knee. The contact does little more than make her smile a little brighter while conversing with her sister. He kept it rested there, pleasantly, letting her heat saturate his fingers.

It isn't enough.

His hand pulls at the silk of her kimono, dragging it across her knee until the skin is bare to the elements. His palm replaces the fabric. Her heat is even greater then before.

"Hinata?"

"A-ah, um, sorry."

Hinata had broke her sisterly conversation after his contact. Sasuke struggled not to smirk.

He got bolder, letting his fingers trace small circles against her. They inched up, higher and higher. He cast a sideways glance and caught her blushing furiously. She met his stare and leveled back a glare. It was the equivalent of a chihuahua glowering at a pit. It only encouraged Sasuke to go higher. The heat from her center was frustrating, annoying and unbearably sexy all at once. Her voice was coming out in stutters now. Her family watched in confusion at the effort she was putting into each word.

Sasuke was well aware of their rule of no Byakugan at dinner. He used this to his advantage to burn a path to her ache. The tiniest pressure and he could feel the moisture running from her lips. He nearly rolled his eyes back. She nearly hit the table.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Y-yes I'm fine. The food is just v-very hot."

Sasuke collected himself and remarked casually.

"It's not even mild." He swallowed a spoonful to prove his point. Hinata went back to glaring, much more ferocious this time. Kinda like a Shitzu.

Hinabi laughed, "Are you two fighting?"

_No_, brat. Leave it alone.

"No Hinabi! Sasuke is just… annoying."

He smirked at her suggestively.

"Well that's not very nice."

In an instant his fingers dove around the binding and thrust two into her. She hid her moan with a gasp, body clenching automatically.

She did hit the table this time. It knocked the structure off center, making the three remaining have to steady it. Hinata was to her feet, using the distraction to smooth out her clothing. Her father spoke with aggravation.

"Hinata, what is the meaning of this?"

"I-I-I have to go to the bathroom!" She ran off.

Very mature.

Sasuke feigned confusion and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go check on her."

As soon as he left the room he dashed. Hyuuga guards watched him in confusion. Sasuke didn't care. He found the nearest bathroom and flew the door open. Hinata was there, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He hoped it was to rein in her emotions and not her desire.

"Sasuke! Why did you do that?"

He approached her like predator to prey.

"Why did I try to give my wife an orgasm? Hmm…"

He held his chin in mock deliberation. She unconsciously took a step back.

"Guess I was trying to be _nice_."

He ignored her pouted lips and ferocious eyes. He hoisted her up and backed her against the wall in one movement. When he entered she was still wet and ready.

He didn't care if every damn person could see them with their white eyes. Nothing would get in the way of him enjoying his kind, sweet wife.

After a couple thrusts, she felt the same.

FIN

* * *

**AN:** I don't own Naruto btw. This is really rough but I liked writing it :) Anyone know of a good SasuHina, NaruHina love triangle? The idea won't leave my head..


End file.
